Black Ice
by XEMblue
Summary: Creatures disguise themselves in the human world. It's forbidden for a creature to be in relationship with a low-class being for it'll only bring shame to their status... or so they say. Silent-shipping.
1. Prologue

Thank you readers for reading my previous stories. I apologize for the loooooong wait. I'm going to be very busy this year and next. However, I won't leave my story hanging just like I did with Satanic Embrace.

This story is rated M due to violence, blood, bad language, sexual content, and death.

Warning: Seto Kaiba will be a OOC when it comes to Shizuka.

Shizuka is 5 years old.

Seto is 9 years old.

**Bold are thoughts.**

~:+:~

Prologue

~:+:~

Young girls around Shizuka's age were throwing anything that was on ground at her. She was in a fetus position trying to protect herself. Flowers were scattered around, almost as if she was on her death bed.

"Freaks like you should not exist!" One of the girls yelled.

"You should have never been born, bitch!" another one screamed.

"You're a disgrace pauper!" the third one grabbed a handful of Shizuka's hair.

They all came up to her and began stepping on her, "Your eyes are awful! Ugly! And-"

That's when all of sudden the girls were being pushed back by some forceful wind. Falling to the ground, Shizuka stayed still, scared of whomever pushed them back. All four girls looked up, and their eyes widen in fear.

"Those eyes," one whispered.

"Another freak," another whispered as they all got up and huddled together.

He stepped forward making the girls step back.

"Aaaaaah!" They all scurried away.

Shizuka was shaking, not wanting to see what they were talking about. He leaned down, offering his helping hand. Looking up, she gently took it. Able to get back on her feet, she looked at him and blushed deep red.

"Thank you for helping me," she bowed in respect to her savior.

Drops of water began to fall from the sky. Her eyes widen as she became scared of the weather. Ever since she was little she always feared the cloudy sky along with the rain, thunder and lightening. That's when his back started to burn. He crouched down and hugged himself, almost as if he was suffering from pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked, crouching down to him, trying her best to ignore the weather.

"It burns! It burns!" he yelped as if he wanted to just die.

Her eyes widen and just like her mother would hold her if she was in pain, she immediately hugged him. His midnight blue eyes widen as she began to caress his back gently. The pain began to subside by her touch. Unsure of what was going on, this was the first time in his life he felt relieved. No doctor could explain the burning sensation he would get from time to time. Wrapping his arms around her was a sign that he could trust her.

"In exchange for helping you, become my slave," he said he pulled her away, hands on her shoulders.

She had no choice. Men ruled the country. The higher the title, the more powerful you'll become. If you are a creature, the more dangerous you've become. Just like black ice, there were no such thing as creatures. Vampires, werewolves, fairies and so forth are nothing but legends. Some people believed them to be real. Others chose not to. If you're eyes were different color from brown, you were consider as a freak. However, when it came to ranking, things were different.

A pauper with unique color eyes got bullied until they die.

The elite with unique color eyes got respected, yet powerful and possibly dangerous.

If the blood was a different color aside from red, no one knows.

It began to pour and Shizuka looked up at him ready to give her response. "Is there anything you wish, Master?"

"Let's go back to my place," he said as he grabbed her hand, his back began to burn again.

"Master, my name is Shizuka... Shizuka Kawai," Shizuka ran with him.

He stopped them both, as they were under a cover, right in front a clothing shop. The rain came down hard.

"My name is Seto... Seto Kaiba," he gripped onto her hand.

Shizuka's eyes widen... **no way! ****Prince**** Seto Kaiba?**

~:+:~

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview:

Chapter 1- Master & Slave

King Gozaburo was not please at the idea of his son getting a slave out of nowhere. Just when he got rid of Mokuba, Seto had to bring someone else along. If his son was going to do so, why in the hell did he get someone off the streets to become his slave. An evil smirk plastered on his face.


	2. I

I want to thank Saki-Rose Chan, Midnight Blue 08, Mazi Me, & Kingdom's Oathkeeper for taking the time to review. (^_^)v

**Bold are thoughts.**

~:+:~

I. Master & Slave

~:+:~

"So, you see father, I trust her. Unlike the nurses, and doctors, she's the only one who can relieve my back pain," Prince Seto was making a point on why he made her his personal slave.

"However, I don't like the idea that she comes from the lower class. I told you about women and to stay away from them. They make men like us-"

"Weak?" Seto finished his father's sentence.

"I absolutely will not-"

"I don't give a damn what you say," Seto turned his heel and walked out of his father's room.

King Gozaburo was not please at the idea of_ his_ son taking in a peasant out of nowhere. Just when he got rid of Mokuba, Seto had to bring someone else along. On top of that, Seto made her his personal slave. If his son was going to do so, why in the hell did he get someone off the streets to become his slave? An evil smirk plastered on his face.

"By the time it's your twenty-first birthday, I shall get rid of her, even it means death," Gozaburo laughed,"I let you enjoy your time with her, Seto."

~:+:~

Months have passed and Shizuka would take care of Seto every time he was pain. Not only that, anything he commanded she obeyed. In exchange she had shelter, food, and clothing provided. She didn't dress like the maids, but she would wear what looked like a poncho to show her rank. Of course, the maids and butlers and anyone who worked for the Kaiba's ignored her. She didn't mind it at all. Seto kept her busy by teaching her business, for she too wanted to learn.

Seto was going to school, and Shizuka would just stay in the castle and help tidy the rooms. She would pack a lunch for Seto, and when he got home, she provided dinner. His health was a big concern for her, for there where times were Gozaburo would barge to test Seto's ability in business management. Shizuka was always surprised to see how Seto would answer Gozaburo's questions. Even Shizuka would come up answers in her head, for she knew it was forbidden for Seto to be teaching Shizuka anything all because of rank. Actually, that's how it worked. Men were all too powerful, they considered women to be the lowest of them all.

Mokuba... Shizuka was sad at the fact how Gozaburo got rid of him. All because Mokuba had emotions that Gozaburo believe to be foolish which is why he did what he did. Seto was always bickering at Gozaburo because of his brother. When Shizuka asked that one time what happened to Mokuba, Seto could only reply with one answer. Seto didn't even know where Gozaburo got rid of him. Mokuba was concerned because he was afraid that Seto might become just like Gozaburo... no feelings.

Shizuka always wondered what ever did happen to the young Kaiba. **Will that ever happen to me one day? King Gozaburo just gets rid of me, and I'm no longer a slave to Prince Seto?** Even though she didn't like to ponder the idea, she prayed that it would not happen.

~:+:~

Thunder woke up Shizuka, as she quickly sat up and held her blanket. Another clashing sound made her run out of the room and straight to Seto's door. She knocked gently, and the door opened by itself. Seto stopped his studying and turned to see Shizuka.

"Are you okay?" Seto show concerned for her.

"I'm scared," she replied.

Seto looked at the clocked above Shizuka and noticed it was midnight. He pat his face with his palms and yawned.

"I didn't mean to intrude your studying, Master," she said as he smiled.

"No worries, just come to bed with-," Seto's eyes widen as his back began to burn again.

"Master," she rushed to his aid as he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled them both to his bed.

She sat up, as he laid himself on her lap. Placing her hands on his back, the burning sensation began to wither away. Seto wrapped his arms around her petite waist as she caressed his back with left hand and caressed his cheek with her right. However, Seto could never tell her how he felt about her caressing. He admired it so much he was afraid that one rainy night he would wake up being alone again.

Missing Mokuba ached his heart. Mokuba told him so many times to show emotions but with Gozaburo not approving, he immediately got rid of him. There was not one day that Seto wouldn't think of him. **Where did Gozaburo take Mokuba? Was Mokuba alive?** Seto held on to his necklace.

Seto knew, too, that it was forbidden for a high class to be in relationship with a low class. Seto wanted to change that by the time he turned twenty-one. He had plans to leave this place and make a new order. There was so much Seto had in mind for the future. **What about Shizuka? I would take her with me.** He smiled at the thought of that, as Shizuka tilted her head. Shizuka showed him so much, and she was catching on with the learning of business. He found someone that didn't mind learning the same interest as he.

There were times when Seto would test her ability. Every time she would answered correctly, it made him happy.

"Master, you should rest," she continued to caress him as he hugged her tighter.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he asked as she blushed.

"I'm very sorry," she bowed as he pulled her down with him.

"You should sleep," he smiled as she nodded and closed her eyes.

His heart skipped a beat.

~:+:~

Pardon for the grammar.

XEMblue

Preview: II. Alucard

His red eyes was shocked to see her.

"Shizuka is her name, Lord Seto?" he asked as Seto nodded.

"Yes. By the way, did you hire those two that I asked for?" Seto crossed his arms as Alucard stood there, couldn't believe that a pauper was in the castle.

"Yes, mi lord," Alucard replied as Seto took noticed of Alucard's eyes.

**What's wrong with him?**


	3. II

Thank you reviewers: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Saki-Rose Chan, Midnight Blue08, MaziMe, and

Lady Ritsu.

**Bold are thoughts.**

~:+:~

II. Alucard

~:+:~

Having the highest rank, Alucard was no ordinary man. Alucard only obeyed Seto's commands and loathed King Gozaburo. With long blond hair that draped down to his waist, piercing blood eyes, no wonder everyone and creature feared him. The only _ones_ that respect Alucard are those that had the same rank and same creature as he. Rumors believed he was a vampire, but when Alucard told Seto what actually was, Seto respected him.

"How was the search?" Prince Seto asked Alucard in his room, not looking away from his studies.

"No such luck, your highness. Not even a word of mouth was presented. No one has no idea or heard of him," Alucard answered as Seto leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

"It's like Gozaburo made him vanish in thin air," Seto scooted his seat and stood up. He stretched and started walking around his room.

"If you want, I can continue searching," Alucard presented.

"I don't know anymore. I encourage you to, but I know you have your family to attend to since you haven't seen them in years," Seto realized that's how long his little brother's been missing.

Alucard bowed.

"May I request something, Prince Seto?" Alucard never stood up.

"You know how much I hate it when you call me surnames," Seto's eyes darted at Alucard.

"My deepest apology, Seto," Alucard continued to stay there.

"So, what is your request?" Seto pretended he didn't hear his apology.

"One week of vacation time," Alucard requested hoping he it would be approve.

"Actually, what about this... When I turned the age of 21 come back to work for me," Seto smirked as Alucard immediately stood up.

"But sir-." Seto cut him off.

"You will be paid for this long-term vacation," Seto added as Alucard couldn't believe his ears.

"I don't understand," Alucard was confused.

"When it's my 21st birthday, you'll see why," Seto laughed as Alucard bowed again.

"Yes sir."

A knock was heard on Seto's door.

"Come in," Seto ordered as the door knob turned.

"Master Seto, I bring you your dinner," Shizuka walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't know you had company," Shizuka bowed to the man.

His garnet eyes were shocked to see her.

"Shizuka, just leave it on my desk, and if you can, please leave," Seto ordered as she placed the tray on his desk and bowed to both of them.

"Excuse, Master," she bowed and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Shizuka is her name, Lord Seto?" he asked as Seto nodded.

"Yes. By the way, did you hire those two that I asked for?" Seto crossed his arms as Alucard stood there.

"Yes, mi lord," Alucard replied as Seto took noticed of Alucard's eyes.

**What's wrong with him? **

"Are you alright?" Seto was curious to know why Shizuka peeked Alucard's interest.

"How did a pauper get inside the castle?" Alucard was interest to hear Seto's story.

"Well to make the long story short, these girls were bullying her on the streets because of her eyes. I ran to protect her, and in exchange for saving her, I asked her to become my slave," Seto kept it short and simple.

"Not only that... this is going to sound interesting, she has the touch to relieve my back pain," Seto added as Alucard's turned to see Seto.

"So, you're saying she's not human, just like us?" Alucard questioned.

"I'm not saying that. She is human, but I think there is more than meets the eye. However, I can't explain why she's the only human being that can do such a thing," Seto began to ponder.

Alucard could believe it. He was shocked that his daughter was in the castle and became Seto's servant. On top of that, he knew why his daughter relieve Seto's pain, but he would never tell Seto. Alucard, also, couldn't tell Seto the truth about his back pain. Seto would just have to learn it the hard way.

~:+:~

Later on that night

~:+:~

"Wow, Prince Seto, I didn't know that," Shizuka was shocked to hear that Gozaburo was a vampire and not Seto and Mokuba's real father. Actually, their parents just dropped them off at an orphanage and months down, Gozaburo went and Seto challenged him to a chess game.

Of course, Gozaburo lost five times, that he adopted Seto and Mokuba. However, Gozaburo told Seto that if he wanted to stay, he must study, and do away with his emotions, especially for women. If Seto fell in love, Gozaburo told him that he had to marry someone who had the same rank as him and nothing lower. Seto agreed, but Mokuba told Seto differently that who was Gozaburo to say to change someone's emotions. Mokuba rebelled a lot with Gozaburo, that Gozaburo ended making Mokuba disappear for good.

Two weeks later, Alucard came to the castle for work, and Seto felt a strong trust bond to this creature. Seto sensed that Alucard wasn't an ordinary human being. Seto gave an assignment immediately to Alucard and Alucard accepted.

"What about you?" Seto was eating his dinner.

"My mom. I used to live with her before I met you. I haven't seen my dad nor brother in five years," Shizuka's turn to talk about her family.

"Oh..? What does your family do?" Seto asked wanted to get his mind off from his studying.

"My mom is a house wife. My brother and father... well, I remember my mom told me that they were traveling, and my father training my brother how do fight and defend himself. My brother wants to be veterinarian when he grows up," Shizuka remembered what her brother had told her when it came to animals. He said that he can communicate with them.

"How unusual... Especially since we live in the 1600's we don't have much technology, however, I'm willing to change a lot of that when I become an Elite," Seto continued eating.

Shizuka yawned and covered her mouth.

"Falling asleep?" Seto asked as he place his plate on the tray.

She simply nodded making Seto smirk.

"I must get back to working," Shizuka got up and grabbed the tray.

"After you're done with your chores, go to bed," Seto ordered as he began to study again.

Shizuka nodded in response.

~:+:~

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview: III. Marik & Bakura

"And why in the end hell should we respect you?" Marik crossed his arms. Bakura did the same. They didn't give a shit about Seto.

Seto's back began to burn, "Get Shizuka now!"

"What?" Marik not moving a muscle.

"Who?" Bakura had no idea what was going on.

"Argh!" Seto crouched down and that's when the doors flew open.

Shizuka ran to Seto's aid. Seto immediately laid on her lap as she began to caress his back. That's when Marik and Bakura realized something wasn't right.


	4. III

Thank you readers and reviewers: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Saki-Rose Chan, MaziMe, Midnight Blue08 & Lady Ritsu

Marik & Bakura are 9 years old.

**Bold are thoughts.**

~:+:~

III. Marik & Bakura

~:+:~

Shizuka was reminiscing her thoughts about last night. Yesterday, Seto and she were talking about their family. It came to a great deal of shock when she found out that Gozaburo was not biologically Seto nor Mokuba's father. Who would have ever thought. She knew that Gozaburo loathe her because she was slave, a pauper, what he considers her a nuisance. Gozaburo didn't like her being around Seto, but Seto defended her. She had the gift to relieve his pain.

Her heart gave a small beat realizing she was liking her Master and possibly more. However, she was to young to have a crush, but she will keep it a secret. She grabbed her diary and started to write what was on her mind.

When she was born she remembered her brother telling her he wanted to be veterinarian. However, she vaguely remembered her father. She even asked her mom about her father so many times, but her mom changed the subject. Shizuka stopped asking at the age of three.

When, she asked her mom about Joey, her mom told her great stories. Shizuka looked out her window from her room, and it started to rain. She sighed, looked away, and continued to write.

~:+:~

"Why did you call us here?" Marik went straight to the point, as Bakura looked at Kaiba's surroundings very careful to see what he can steal.

"If you think you can steal from me, think again," Kaiba's eyes were locked onto Marik's which made Bakura surprised. Bakura wondered if Kaiba was watching him from his side view, then again, how did Kaiba know that he wanted to steal judging from-.

"I can't read minds. However, Bakura, don't judge me," Kaiba was confident enough to say.

Marik rose an eyebrow, wondering if he should respect someone who had riches, but no power. "And why in the end hell should we respect you?" Marik crossed his arms. Bakura did the same. They didn't give a shit about Seto.

"I heard about you two from lands. You were thrown out of your own village due to your beliefs, or since I did research, those were only rumors?"

Marik bit his lip, "True."

"Which part?"

"They were only rumors. The human beings believed us to be cursed by a demon. One night Bakura and I were playing until the full moon rose up, we changed into something that could be consider as demons," Marik told his story.

"So, what kind of creatures are y'all?"

"Tigers," Bakura answered.

"Oh?"

Marik and Bakura transformed themselves. Marik was an orange tiger, and Bakura was a white tiger. They were cubs, and were growling at Seto. Seto began to feel an intense burn on his back. He immediately got on his knees and hugged himself. Marik sensed something wasn't right about Seto.

"What are you?" Marik faced him with tiger pride.

Bakura sensed it, too, "How come you can't transform?"

"Argh!" Seto crouched down and that's when the doors flew open.

Shizuka ran to Seto's aid. Seto immediately laid on her lap as she began to caress his back. That's when Marik and Bakura realized something wasn't right. Marik and Bakura sensed Shizuka as they realized this wasn't supposed to be that kind of relationship.

"Why is someone like you here?" Marik asked growling at them both.

Shizuka picked up Seto's head and gently laid him on her lap. She looked up at the cubs and they took a step back. Placing a gently smile, she gently rubbed her Master's back. Seto closed his eyes as he felt his pain leaving him once again.

"You have the ability to heal him?" Bakura questioned as they both stopped growling.

Shizuka looked down at her Master.

"She has such ability," Seto answered.

"But you still didn't answer my-," Marik was cut off by Seto glaring him.

"Could it be that there's more than meets the eye?" Marik questioned differently.

Shizuka continued massaging her Master. Marik looked at them both, and noticed that Shizuka was in love.

Bakura had no idea what was going on between the two, but it seemed like they were in relationship that wasn't supposed to be for it was forbidden.

"Let me guess, we are here to work for you?" Bakura looked at Seto.

"I can make y'all the best," Seto said to both of them.

"We have no place to stay," Marik said as he bowed his head to Seto.

"We apologize for our attitude," Bakura bowed his head, too.

"Live in the palace. However, your duties will start tomorrow. Follow your instincts, and you'll realize what rooms are yours," Seto said getting up helping Shizuka stand up. Marik and Bakura transformed themselves once again.

Bakura bowed first, taking his leave. Marik followed suit. Kaiba walked out the door, leaving Shizuka in his room. He closed the door behind wanting to talk to Marik in private.

"Let me guess, she's more than just a healer," Marik turned to face Kaiba.

"I don't know," Seto replied unclear to what Marik said.

"I'm surprised that you let a pauper live here. She's cute. However, when she gets older, she could be consider a slave every man wants," Marik smiked.

"I won't allow that," Seto said defending her.

"Remember, she's just slave. Once you turn of age, doesn't that mean you have to get rid of her?" Marik was concerned.

"I want to chance society," Seto crossed his arms, and leaned against his door.

Marik was surprised to hear this, "Then you have my trust."

"Have you ever _fallen_?" Seto changed the subject.

"I haven't found _the one_," Marik answered making Seto nodded in understanding.

"Bakura and I hope that one of these days we will," Marik smirked and turned around walking away.

Seto knew it. He looked down at his feet. Marik was right, there was more than meets the eye. **H****ow can ****I**** get rid of the one ****I ****have crush on?**

~:+:~

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview: VI. Creatures' Society

"Excuse me, but are you hiring?" Shizuka went inside the clothing shop.

A young lady walked out of her office.

"May I help you?" she said.

"I saw the sign 'help wanted', and I am looking for a job," Shizuka answered.

"I don't hire the poor," she turned away.

"I can prove myself," Shizuka pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why I should hire someone like you?" the blonde woman asked.


	5. IV

Thanking my readers who reviewed my previous chapter: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Midnight Blue08, & Saki-Rose Chan.

~:+:~

IV. Creatures' Society

~:+:~

Five years later...

The difference between the human society and the creatures' society was... creatures were powerful and extinct from what humans believed. Just a fairy tale, or what others called black ice. When there is ice on black concrete and it was transparent to humans, they call it black ice. However, there is no such thing as black ice. It's just the color of concrete that cold water lands on, and making it frozen. Creatures were just like black ice.

Shizuka stood in front of a clothing shop. Even though she was dressed in rags, she saw the sign 'help wanted' leaning against the window. The clothes were vintage looking, but in fashion. Women wore bustiers that gave men a sight to see. Shizuka wasn't the type to expose so much skin. Actually, she preferred to be conservative. If the desire to expose so much skin, it would be in front of her master and no other man. Then again, the thought of her just being a slave hurt her. What if her master got rid of her, or worse, sold her away.

Five years have passed and Shizuka was already eleven years old, making Seto fourteen. Seto was away from his house since he turned the age ten. His father took Seto to work that way Seto can get an idea of how the business runs. They would leave at six o'clock in the morning and get home around seven in the afternoon just in time for dinner. Bakura and Marik now how titles to their name. Viscounts is what Seto told both of them. The two stayed behind doing their jobs.

When Seto told Shizuka about going to work, Shizuka told him too, that she wanted to find a job, to learn how to be independent. All that learning made her want to get in some business management. However, Seto was against it. She didn't know why, and in secret, when Seto took off to work, she ran out of the castle, escaping from Bakura and Marik. When she got home, she would get a lecture from both of them. Of course, Seto ordered them to watch her. When she explained to both of them, they were over-protected to her. She was like a little sister they never had. They liked how she did not treat them any different from the others. No wonder they were against her going outside the boundaries. They were afraid someone might take her away judging from her eye color and the fact what Marik and Bakura told her was she was getting cuter.

Shizuka snapped out of it, and realized she was inside the fashion shop. She looked around and noticed it was for both sexes.

"Excuse me, but are you hiring?"

A young lady walked out of her office.

"May I help you?" she said.

"I saw the sign 'help wanted', and I am looking for a job," Shizuka answered.

"I don't hire the poor," she turned away.

"I can prove myself," Shizuka pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why I should hire someone like you?" the blonde woman asked.

"Hello, my name is Shizuka, and I'm looking for a job to learn about how to be independent," Shizuka stated.

"Hello, Ms. Shizuka. My name is Mai and judging from the way you dress, I take it you're a low-class," the woman said looking at Shizuka's wardrobe.

"Please, I beg you. I want to work!" Shizuka got her knees and bowed her head to the floor. Mai was taken back and walked to her. She knelled down to her and smiled.

"You got guts bowing to me like that," Mai laughed as Shizuka kept her head on the floor.

"Look up," Mai ordered as Shizuka rose herself.

"Please," Shizuka was desperate.

"You know, you're the first person to do such an act like that," Mai smiled, "You remind me of myself when I first got the job. You win, I will teach the basics and we go from there. Tell me, Shizuka, why do you want to design?"

"I want to make my master a present when he turns the age of twenty-one," Shizuka was ecstatic.

"You're master? Who's your master?"

"Prince Seto," Shizuka smiled as Mai's smile turned serious.

"You know Shizuka, they say ugly things about him on the streets. They say he's the devil's child, but no one has ever seen him. Plus, I find it hard to believe that you say he's your master. A girl like you can not live in the castle," Mai believed Shizuka to be in state of fantasy.

"I know you don't believe me, but please, he's not as bad as he seems. I do care for him that I will do anything for him," Shizuka bowed.

"Even if it kills you?" Mai was worried.

"Even if it kills me," Shizuka kept her head low as Mai was shocked.

Mai was having a hard time believing in a low-rank person living with such a creature. She hoped later in the future that Shizuka would stop living in a fantasy world.

"There is no such thing as black ice," Mai placed her hands on Shizuka's shoulders.

"You're entitled to your own opinion. However, I have seen with these eyes, the impossible is possible," Shizuka had the courage to say.

"I like your attitude," Mai helped Shizuka straightening up.

Mai looked closely and noticed that Shizuka was going to be a catch to men. Her eyes were just like hers. Very rare. Shizuka's eyes were almost like honey, and Mai's were like amethyst. Of course, Mai didn't like the fact that men had so much power, they made women feel weak, feared, and inclosed. Mai wanted a change which is why she was able to opening her shop.

Shizuka smiled at Mai.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity. I promise you that I won't disappoint," Shizuka felt that Mai's shop make lots of money. With Mai's fashion sense, and Shizuka's learning ability, they can make it.

"Let's get started," Mai sneered positively as Shizuka couldn't wait to start her first day on the job.

~:+:~

Shizuka was glad that the shop closed at six pm making it easy to get home and write in her diary before making Seto's supper. Marik and Bakura had a talk with her again, but this time she shut both of them up. She told them about her day and realized that they couldn't stop her. They all wanted a change, but they wanted to find partners that would accept them for who they are. The tigers knew that Shizuka was in falling in love with Seto, but they kept it a secret.

There were other things aside that was going on in the castle. Marik and Bakura felt something was amiss and couldn't figure it out. That's when Seto told them that he's been missing a few things from his room. They all trusted Shizuka because she never once entered the premises. Marik and Bakura were trying to find the culprit. However, Seto told them to look into it, but not to say a word.

Shizuka, too, noticed something different in room. She couldn't open her closet because someone locked it. She used her closet for her clothes, but they only left her, her rags. Whoever did it, wanted to remind her that she was nothing more than a low-class peasant. It ached her heart, and when Seto questioned it, he tried to open her closet, but it wouldn't budge. He was upset that every time he saw Shizuka, he hated seeing the rags on her. He began to wonder if Gozaburo had anything to do with the missing items, and the closet. However, there was no evidence.

Closing her diary, she left her room and went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

~:+:~

Seto didn't like being away from Shizuka. He wanted her to tag along, but he knew Gozaburo was against it. The reason he didn't want Shizuka getting a job was because he didn't want any man to set eyes on her. Even though Marik and Bakura have told her she was getting cuter, it ached his heart so much that he couldn't even tell her himself. He didn't even like the fact that they were the first ones to tell her in person. He wanted to be the first one.

Looking at the time, he had one more hour to go before going home. He couldn't wait to eat Shizuka's cooking. He was so hungry he wanted to hold his stomach but was afraid that Gozaburo might think of it as a sign of weakness. He took it account that the only time his back would start to hurt is when the weather started to rain. He didn't understand why, but his back was affected by it. The weather outside looked like it was going to rain. Shizuka never judged him and his viscounts. She was a human being but she knew the secrets of the creatures. Even knowing that Gozaburo is vampire king, she respected with honor just like him.

Seto grabbed the glass of water. He couldn't wait to be in the arms of his slave. Every time he was in her arms, he would sleep peacefully and comfortably, that he was afraid one night he would wake up alone.

~:+:~

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview: V. Creature's Society II

He watched from afar as his desire for her grew even more day by day. He noticed that she hired some one else and thankfully he was glad it was a girl. However, he looked at the girl closely and she reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago. Walking across the street, this was the first time he was going to go inside.


	6. V

Thank you all, reviewers: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, MaziMe, Saki-rose Chan, & Midnight Blue08.

~:+:~

V. Creatures' Society II

~:+:~

Later that night...

He held her very tight, almost as he was afraid to lose such precious treasure. Indeed, she was getting cuter, and he was very jealous of what Bakura and Marik had said to her. However, he knew they meant well since they too, were looking for their soul mates. Marik and Bakura had told him many times not to think the wrong way for they treated her like a little sister. However, if Seto ever did mention anything about having feelings for her, Gozaburo would know about it and all hell will break lose.

Watching her sleep, breathing in and out peacefully made him happy. He was happy to be in her arms... happy to have met her.

~:+:~

Several weeks later...

He watched from afar as his desire for her grew even more day by day. He noticed that she hired some one else, and thankfully he was glad it was a girl. Observing the girl closely, she reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago. Walking across the street, this was the first time he was going to go inside the small clothing shop. Opening the door, Shizuka looked up, bowed while greeting him. Mai turned around to see the man and blushed deeply. She, too, bowed and greeted him. He bowed in response and looked around to see what kind of clothing they sold. Mai stepped up to him, "may I help you?"

"I request a thick coat that will keep me warm, yet, unique. Can you do that for me?" he asked Mai, looking into her amethyst eyes.

"Are you challenging me?" Mai was up for it.

"If you can't do it, then I shall take my leave," he smirked as he stood close to her.

"I'm up for it," she smirked back.

"Name your price," he said pulling out his wallet. Yet, he dangles the wallet above her and continues to grin.

She rose an eyebrow, "I don't need your bus-," she was stopped as he places his hand on her mouth and pushes her back, making both of them walk into her office. Using his foot to slam the door shut, Shizuka was shocked to see what just had happened. Immediately getting up from her chair, she runs to the office door, grabs the doorknob and turns it. However, it was locked keeping her out.

"Miss Mai, are you okay?" Shizuka panicked as she knocked on the door.

~:+:~

Mai's eyes were wide open as she was lying on her desk, he on top of her.

"Tell her yes," he ordered as she was scared for her life.

He took his hand away from her and grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the sides of her, on her desk.

"Yes, Shizuka. I'm fine. I'm just taking care of some paper work," she lied as her heart was beating fast.

This guy wanted to laugh, but he just kept on smirking at her. He leaned down to her ear, "You have no idea how bad I've wanted you. All these years I've watched you from afar. The more I thought about you, the more I craved. Be mine, and I will take good care of you."

Mai was shocked, "I don't even you know who you are."

"Joey," he answered to her.

"Mr. Joey, I'm the type of girl that plays hard to get," she answered as he let go of her and stood up.

She sat up and blushed again. He placed his hand underneath her chin, "Will you give me a proper answer after my coat is done?"

"Yes," she responded as they looked into each others eyes.

~:+:~

"Men are too powerful. They have control over us. It's an unfair society we live in, don't you think?" Mai asked Shizuka as she was looking out the window watching the people walk pass by.

"It's hard to say. Are you talking about human society or creatures' society?" Shizuka asked.

"Both male parties," Mai answered crossing her arms.

"I don't know," Shizuka responded unsure of how to answer.

Mai turned her heel.

"What do you mean by that?" Mai was confused.

"My master is Imperial Seto Kaiba, and he doesn't treat me ugly, disrespectful, hateful," Shizuka answered.

"But he orders you because you're a slave to him, right?" Mai didn't understand.

"But you see, Mai, in exchange, I have shelter, clothing, and food," Shizuka responded as Mai shook her head.

"Mai... you still don't believe the fact that I live with royalty," Shizuka said as Mai looked down.

"I'm sorry, Shizuka. Every time you bring up that Imperial Seto, you make him sound so heart-warming compared to what people actually say about him. High-class men are not suppose to fall in love with low-class women. High-class with high-class make more money, power, and untouchable. I'm really concerned that you just live in this fantasy world that you think you do live him. No one is going to believe you. Not even I believed you since the first day you came here. No one has ever seen the Imperial Seto. Stop hurting your heart. Even if it is true, you're going to get thrown away like trash. You told me that you would even die for him. I'm really worried about you," Mai was concerned that she wanted to cry.

Shizuka stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. A tear fell from remembering that this was not the first time she's thought of being thrown away. That's what Gozaburo did to Mokuba. However, no one knew if Mokuba was alive or dead. That's one of the reasons why Marik and Bakura were hired by Seto. To search for Mokuba. So far, nothing. What if one day, they did the same for her? Shizuka shook her head from side to side not wanting to think about the situation.

"Mai, I have a question to ask you," Shizuka put a small smile on her face.

Mai shook her head.

"I want to make a special wardrobe for my master," Shizuka asked in such a way.

Mai looked at her again with a confused look.

"I don't get it, however write down what you need that way I can order the materials," Mai handed her a pen and piece of paper.

Mai knew she was going to listen to Shizuka about Imperial Seto for the rest of her life. Then, she remembered what Joey said. She had to think about his coat, and her answer for him. The way he looked at her, turned her on. Being pin on her desk made her heart beat fast and blush. She grabbed the pen and paper and started to sketch to keep her mind occupied with the challenge.

Shizuka saw Mai sketching away, and she, too, decided to the same thing. She knew what gift she wanted to give Seto on his twenty-first birthday. It would be a lot of work, but she knew it would be to his liking.

~:+:~

Pardon my grammar. This chapter made me a little teary.

XEMblue

Preview: VI. Birthday

Years have passed and now, he was turning the age of twenty-one. Shizuka was excited to go home and get ready for the party. She looked at the time and it was thirty minutes till closing. Grabbing the envelope, she walked up to Mai and handed it to her.

"What's this for?" Mai asked hoping Shizuka was not giving her, her resignation.

"If ever Imperial Seto Kaiba, please give it to him," Shizuka smiled making Mai surprised. Mai stopped questioning Shizuka and just let her be. Mai's shop was doing so well, that she took Joey's offer. They were getting married. She had Shizuka helping her with her wedding dress and Joey's tuxedo.


	7. VI

Appreciate you reading and reviewing.

~:+:~

VI. Birthday

~:+:~

Years have passed and now, he was turning the age of twenty-one. Shizuka was excited to go home and get ready for the party. She looked at the time and it was thirty minutes till closing. Grabbing the envelope, she walked up to Mai and handed it to her.

"What's this for?" Mai asked hoping Shizuka was not giving her, her resignation.

"If ever Imperial Seto Kaiba walks in, please give it to him," Shizuka smiled making Mai surprised.

Mai stopped questioning Shizuka and just let her be. Mai's shop was doing so well, that she took Joey's offer. They were getting married. She had Shizuka help her with her wedding dress and Joey's tuxedo.

"Shizuka, you know Imperial Kaiba will never show up at my place. Plus, how am I supposed to know what he looks like?" Mai realized Shizuka never mentioned the way he looked.

"He's tall, a brunette, and has the rarest blue eyes anyone as ever seen," Shizuka smiled while sitting back in her seat, continuing to finish up the tuxedo.

Mai knew deep that Shizuka could be imaging things, but instead said, "Okay, Shizuka. I'll be sure to hand it to him _if_ he ever shows up."

Shizuka looked at Mai and thanked her with a bow.

~:+:~

Darkness filled the sky, only to reveal a crescent moon. Looking out the window, Shizuka couldn't wait to give Seto her present to him. She definitely had a surprise for him that she was finally going to reveal that she, too, had been working. This was a one of a kind present that cost quite a lot money coming out of her paycheck. Working hard paid off. She turned and grabbed her diary and started to write in it. The grandfather clock chimed when the hands landed on the number ten. The party was getting started.

~:+:~

"Have you seen my necklace?" Seto asked, looking around while Shizuka helped him search.

"No, I haven't. Do you remember where you put it?" Shizuka was concerned for the necklace, but never knew what was inside it.

"I left it on my counter before I took a bathe. Now it's missing. Where could it have gone?" Seto was worried.

"Master, I have no clue," Shizuka continued as well.

"Ask Marik and Bakura to see if they saw anyone come in," Seto order as she took off.

~:+:~

"No, we've been downstairs talking to the guests. We haven't seen anyone," Marik replied, as Bakura shook his head.

"I'll let him-," Shizuka was cut off.

"It's gone," Seto approached them.

"You checked everywhere?" Bakura questioned.

"Yes, everywhere, and still nothing. The only thing I can think of is that someone stole it while entering the premises. Marik and Bakura, I want you find the culprit who's not only stole my stuff, but been stealing from the castle," Seto demanded as Marik and Bakura bowed and walked off.

"Master, I know this is sudden, but I have been wanting to tell you something for the longest time," Shizuka's heart started beating faster.

Seto's eyes went wide as his heart started beating the same. He, too, wanted to tell Shizuka his emotions and the time couldn't be any better.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I know over the years we have gotten to know each other. If you feel that you need to reject, I completely understand and will personally leave the castle. Master, I have a confession to make," her heart was racing hoping he would approve her feelings for him, "I-"

"Kawai, the King would like to speak to you on an urgent matter," the guard cut her off.

Seto's heart was racing as she looked back at her Master, bowed, "Excuse, Master." Turning her heel Seto was getting anxious for once. He wanted to know what she was going to say, and the guard ruined their moment. Looking at her back, he hated seeing her in felt like something had stab him. Those damn rags made her look so poor. He wanted her to come back to him and forget the whole party. The party was just an entertainment for the higher ranks and riches only to amuse Gozaburo. Turning to the party, all of the guests where chit-chatting, drinking, dancing, and eating. Some laughed as they were enjoying their time. Majority of them were creatures.

"Prince Kaiba, I'm back as your request," Seto turned around to see Alucard on the floor, bowing.

"I told you not to call me that," Seto crossed his arms, and leaned back, "You know I don't care for these parties that Gozaburo holds. It's a waste of time and money. However, Gozaburo made sure the creatures and the people know who was in charge."

"Yes, sir," came out Alucard's mouth, "What will be my first assignment?"

"I need you to find me a castle, despite the cost. I planning to move out of this forsaken place. If you you hear about about my brother on your travels, let me know immediately," Seto answered as Alucard lowered his head.

~:+:~

"You've been living here since the age five. Now, since my son is twenty-one years old, I forbid you to stay away from him starting now. If you comply to my demands, you can continue staying here. Your room will be moved to the basement of the castle. If you don't like it, there's the door. You disobey me, I will take you to hell," Gozaburo pointed at the door.

Shizuka couldn't believe her ears. The one thing she wished for not to happen finally came true. An unfortunate speech from the King was something that would devastate her for the rest of her life. Not knowing what to do, she bowed and left the room.

Gozaburo smirked, "I want her gone by tonight. If possible, right now. Set the plan in motion."

The guards bowed and left.

~:+:~

She slowly dragged herself to her room. Feeling hurt was all she could think about. What Gozaburo had said to her just a moment ago hurt her more ways than other. Touching her heart, she knew she could never tell her feelings to her master. Reality hit her when she noticed the door to her room was open just a bit. Pushing the door, she noticed two guards were in front of her closet. The closet was now open.

"You got it to-," Shizuka opened her door and realized what was her in closet.

One of the guards ran up to her as she tried to back away.

"No! It's not what you think!" she screamed.

"Hurry! Go to tell the King!" the guard that held her against the wall told the other guard.

The other guard ran immediately.

~:+:~

Seto noticed one of the guards running to Gozaburo's room. Turning the direction where he came from, Seto saw that Shizuka's room was open.

"No!" he heard her scream and noticed the guests didn't hear.

His heart pounded and without thinking his body moved to her room in a rapid pace. What caught his attention was Gozaburo ran faster compared to him. He noticed that Gozaburo was inside her room in a matter of seconds.

~:+:~

"The valuable treasures that's been missing from the castle have been here the whole entire time?" Gozaburo questioned Shizuka.

"No! I never stole anything like that! It doesn't make sense! I had a hard time opening the closet. Why would I steal?" she questioned Gozaburo.

Seto Kaiba heard this and walked in. All heads turn towards him.

"Shizuka?" he questioned confused.

"Master! It's not what you think, I swear! Remember we couldn't open the closet?" Shizuka told him, as a guard pulled out the key.

"This key was in one of the drawers... along with this," the guard held up a necklace.

"That's mine!" Seto was upset as he grabbed the necklace from the guard. He walked to the closet and saw everything that was missing. His back was facing towards everyone else.

"You little scum. So, all this time when we were at work, you kept stealing our treasures. The staff told me everyday that you would leave the castle. I bet you stole our valuables and sell them in the black market to make some money on your own. What happened? We gave you everything and this is how you repay us?" Gozaburo punched Shizuka's stomach make her fall on her knees and hug her stomach.

"Master Kaiba, I swear I didn't do it. Please believe me," a tear fell from her eye.

Seto didn't say anything, nor did he look at her. He kept looking at her closet. It was true that even he couldn't open her closet. However, where was the proof? Where was she going after he and Gozaburo would go to work? He even forbid her to go out the castle. She broke one of his rules. Was she rebelling against him as well?"

"I told you not to bring any female in the palace!" Gozaburo yelled at Seto.

Closing his eyes he knew he was heart broken. Was she trying to leave the palace by selling the valuables to the black market?

"Take her away!" Gozaburo told the guards as they picked her up and forced her to walk out the door.

~:+:~

Marik and Bakura turned to see Shizuka holding her stomach as the guards held her arms, and in front of them was Gozaburo. The tigers were shocked to see such a sight and didn't understand what was going on. Every guest got quiet and were watching the scenery.

"How in the world did a low rank get in here? A human being? Look at her rags," were some of the guests whispering.

Bakura was about to save Shizuka until Marik held him back, "Don't do anything reckless."

The front door opened and there was a carriage waiting for them. Gozaburo threw her in, as her back hit against the wall. He got in, and told the guards to hold her down.

"No! Stop! I'm inno-" Gozaburo punched her stomach again. She coughed up a little blood as the force of the punch was too strong.

The doors to the carriage closed and off they went.

~:+:~

Pardon my grammar. This chapter made me cry.

XEMblue

I have been posting up a chapter once a week which is pretty good for having a hectic schedule. I work, volunteer at the hospital and clinic, helping my friend's wedding, and more... However, I do promise to post a chapter once week. I hope you understand. =)

Preview: VII. Slave

"We are here," the driver said, as the carriage doors opened. Gozaburo grabbed Shizuka and forced her to walk. Her ankles were in iron cuffs, making her walk unstable. They were tight around the bone, make her hurt. Her mind couldn't take it anymore. Blacking out, her body hit the floor.

"I've been wanting to get rid of you ever since the day you arrived," Gozaburo yanked her hair hard.

A jaguar walked out of the castle and looked at the scenery.


	8. VII

I appreciate my readers and reviewers for checking out my story. (^_^)

**Bold are thoughts.**

~:+:~

VII. Slave

~:+:~

"We are here," the driver said, as the carriage doors opened. Gozaburo grabbed Shizuka and forced her to walk. Her ankles were in iron cuffs, making her walk unstable. They were tight around the ankles, make her hurt. Her mind couldn't take it anymore. Blacking out, her body hit the floor.

"I've been wanting to get rid of you ever since the day you arrived," Gozaburo yanked her hair hard.

A black jaguar walked out of the castle and looked at the scenery.

"Remember the deal," Gozaburo ordered making the jaguar raise an eyebrow.

"Watch your tongue, you fucking vampire. I don't take orders from you," the jaguar's eyes threatened as Gozaburo threw Shizuka in front of it.

"You better watch what you say, you pussy. Take me to your leader," Gozaburo order as a stretcher magically appeared.

The jaguar grabbed Shizuka's collar and pulled her on the stretcher.

"Fuck you!" the jaguar walked backed in the castle as the stretcher followed.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that. I can make you disappear-"

"Just like you did with Mokuba and this chick? You are going to make me disappear in my own palace? I like to see you try," the black jaguar laughed as it continue to walk down the aisle.

Gozaburo spat on the floor making the jaguar turn around, "Don't think I didn't hear that!"

The jaguar growled and so did Gozaburo. Gozaburo gritted his teeth showing off his fangs and was ready for attack until another creature stepped in the middle between them. An onyx wolf with hunter green eyes growled at both of them to stop before any creature caused blood shed.

"Stop you two!" the black wolf order as Gozaburo stood up straight.

The jaguar continued to walk, as the stretcher followed behind it.

"You better talk to him about his attitude," Gozaburo ordered the black wolf.

"Judging from what happened, I believe you started first. However, you better watch whose ground you're on. We have plenty of creatures that are just willing to kill you at any moment," the wolf said as Gozaburo's eyes turned angry.

"Anyways, let's go see what we can do about her," Gozaburo walked in the direction of the jaguar.

The black wolf rose an eyebrow, "Fucking vampire, making me follow him in my own palace."

~:+:~

"Who's the girl?" Tristan asked, checking her out.

"Serenity Wheeler," Gozaburo made up the name.

"She's a foreigner?" Duke rose his eyebrow as he, too, was check her out. He's never seen such beauty in his life.

"Yes, this low-class slave had the nerve to come to my son's party, steal my stuff, talk back to me, and break my rules," Gozaburo looked at the syringes as he picked one out.

"How unusual for a human being to do that," Tristan was curious as Duke continued to observe her.

Gozaburo grabbed her right arm, and injected her with red serum.

"NO!" Tristan smacked the syringe with his back hand as Gozaburo let go.

"Too late," Gozaburo smirked.

"That's for our-,"

"Calm down. I know what it is. I want her to know what it feels like to be half a creature. Now, I don't know which one I picked out, but I'll be sure to be back later," Gozaburo left as Duke threw a dart right in Gozaburo's cheek. The dart made a cut, making Gozaburo stop.

"I missed on purpose," Duke growled as Gozaburo touched his cheek.

Gozaburo shook his head, wiped the blood away and left the palace.

~:+:~

She had no idea what she had become. Touching her extra pair of ears again, she was terrified. Along with her ears, she had a bunny tail as well. Duke explained to her what had happened, and she couldn't believe she was half human, half bunny. Tristan and Duke felt sorry for her as they watched her from afar, walking outside. She would eventually touch her stomach since Gozaburo punched her more than once. It was badly damaged that Tristan helped put medicine on it and bandaged her bruise. She hoped that was the end of Gozaburo.

"If I were you be careful with her," Duke insisted as Tristan looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I got a whiff her scent. She has the smell of a male on her. However, this is no ordinary male we are dealing with. A very dangerous aura appears in around her, making her, his. Almost as if he is protecting her," Duke said as Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"So, I take it she lost her vir-,"

"No, she's pure. I believe their bond was much stronger," Duke interrupted as Tristan nodded.

"Wow! That's pretty intense," Tristan couldn't believe it, as Duke smile.

"It just goes to show you how much they trust each other," Duke said.

"Yet, a trust meant to be broken," Tristan walked away as he wanted to his love one.

"I don't think it happened the way Gozaburo said," Duke continued to observe her as she was sitting next to the flowers.

"How so?" Tristan stopped walking.

"I just get this feeling that the story he mentioned is more than meets the eye," Duke turned around.

"I'm going now," Tristan said as he couldn't wait to see her.

"Alright," Duke walked away.

~:+:~

Tristan was holding her tight in his arms. He wouldn't have liked it if he lost her. She cuddle against him as she was asleep in his arms. Miho was half human, half fox. She had fox ears, along with a fox tail. For being a scientist, he first saw Miho in the form she is now. A previous scientist experimented on the slaves transforming them to half human, half creature. Tristan was trying to find the cure to reverse the cycle.

He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ears, "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

Tristan wondered what happened to the male when Serenity was taken away. If Duke was correct about Serenity, how did the male feel when she was taken away? Tristan would be pissed off if Miho was taken away from him.

~:+:~

Seto still couldn't believe the events of what happened last night. Everything changed. Every time his door would open he hoped to see her. However, a maid took over Shizuka's place. Nothing was the same. He hated the food, the service and just about everything. Pondering to himself, he kept thinking about her. Thinking of her kept him from concentrating on his studies.

He wondered if it was true about Gozaburo punching Shizuka in the stomach. **Why did I have my back towards them when that happened? ****First, Mokuba was taken away, now Shizuka.** Opening his necklace, he looked his brother's picture. Then, next to it was the seventeen year old, Shizuka, smiling at him.

~:+:~

Pardon my grammar. The last sentence made me cry.

XEMblue

No Preview of chapter VIII. Damaged.

**WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INTENSE. **


	9. VIII

Thank you readers and reviewers for your support! (^_^) If I had Seto x Serenity plushies, I would hand them out to you!

**A/N:** I had to make up two female characters for you who whom. I put a lot of thought because I didn't want to use two female characters from any other _Yu-Gi-Oh! _Series. I'm still debating about Duke have a woman of his own. Let me know in the review if y'all want Duke to have a girl. It wouldn't really make a story a big difference.

Yuki and Yume are 7 years old.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NAME FOR A REASON!**

~:+:~

VIII. Damaged

~:+:~

The vampire king held her down by placing his rough hand on her neck. Slowly squeezing her neck, the big five men held her down as she struggle so hard to get away. Being impossible, her lungs were getting a little weaker. Gozaburo opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. He licked his fangs and approached her neck.

"NO!" she had no idea what he was doing as he moved his hand from her neck and sank his sharp fangs deep. Her hazel-colored eyes widen as she felt agony. Tears started to form as she realized the more he sucked her blood, the harder it was to concentrate on her vision. That's when she felt a pinch on her left forearm. She felt liquid going thru her slowly. After that, her own blood began withdraw from what felt like a syringe. From the sides of her vision, things began to get darker and darker. This was scaring her since she had no idea what was going on. Gozaburo didn't stop as she tried to move her head to hit him. Since it was no use, she felt her heart panicking as her eyes felt droopy.

~:+:~

Gozaburo couldn't believe her blood taste so delectable. He licked his lips and observed the blood as it began to bleed out from the two openings from her neck. His eyes widened as he felt himself getting stronger. "She's not normal," he spoke as the big five took a closer look to see what he was talking about. Blue blood ran out of her neck making him smirk. No wonder the brat wanted to keep her. He knows of her secret and is trying to out run me by making himself powerful.

He got off her and wiped his hands away.

"Fucking bitch," he stepped on her stomach so hard, she coughed and rolled to her side.

She woke up from the intense pain and reached her hands to her stomach so she could caress the pain away. Not wanting to open her eyes, she felt a kick behind her lower back. Opening her eyes, she screamed.

~:+:~

Two weeks later...

Yuki and Yume saw Shizuka sitting on a log. They watched from afar to see what she was doing. Shizuka slowly touched the log with her hands as if she was studying it. The two girls found it very strange and decided to approach her.

"Hello," Yuki addressed as Shizuka turned her head to the right.

"Hello," Shizuka replied back.

"My name is Yuki, and this is twin sister, Yume," Yuki pointed to her left as Shizuka didn't turn.

"I'm right here," Yume waved as Shizuka concentrated on Yume's voice.

Turning to her left, the sisters both looked at each other, "Are you alright?"

"I apologize. Two weeks ago I became blind," Shizuka bowed her head in respect.

"No need to apologize. We watched you from afar since it's rare to see another half human, half creature," Yume said as Shizuka didn't understand the word 'another'.

"Another?" Shizuka questioned.

"Yes, another. My sister and I are, also, half humans, half creatures. So, is Anzu, Miho, and Rebecca," Yume said as Shizuka picked herself up to sit on the log.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Shizuka wanted to know more about them. She wanted to make friends.

"I'm the oldest twin, age seven. My name is Yuki and I have the ears and tail of a snow leopard. My hair drops down to my waist and is the color raspberry, as my eyes are zaffre blue," Yume smiled.

"I'm the youngest twin, and my name is Yume. I have the ears and tail of a lynx. My color hair short to my shoulders and is the a hunter green with aureolin colored eyes," Yuki added.

"Hello, my name is Serenity Wheeler, and I have the ears and tail of a bunny," Shizuka went along.

"A foreigner?" Yume asked curiously.

"No, I'm not," Shizuka said, but was frighten to tell the truth. If they crossed paths with the king, she knew she would put the girls' lives in danger.

Yuki and Yume decided not to ask as they felt sorry for her. She was one of them. Then they all heard a sound coming. Yuki and Yume wagged their tails realizing Miho must have arrived.

"Hello!" Miho cheerfully said as she wagged her tail.

Yume turned to her and waved with a smile on their faces. Shizuka concentrated on her hearing.

"You must be the new girl that Duke and my boyfriend, Tristan were talking about it," Miho happily said as Shizuka nodded her head.

"Yes, my name is-"

"Serenity," Miho sat next to her.

~:+:~

The four girls became friends after they talked amongst themselves. Shizuka didn't say anything about how she got here, but gave little information about herself. She never once mentioned about living in the castle for she realized they wouldn't believe her. Miho left first to go back to Tristan as Yuki and Yume stayed with Shizuka.

"You two remind me of two men that I know," Shizuka smiled for the first time since she got there.

"Oh! Are they single?" Yume wagged her tail along with Yuki.

Shizuka giggled, "Yes. They are. Their names are Marik and Bakura. They have pure tiger blood, and they are searching for their soul mate."

"I want to meet Marik!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I want to meet Bakura!" Yume blushed.

Shizuka nodded.

"If only we were free, I would take you to them," Shizuka wished that one of these days they will meet.

"I hope so," Yuki put her hands together like she was about to say prayer.

Yume did the same thing.

~:+:~

Marik and Bakura had moved into the new castle that Alucard had found deep in the forest. They were still searching for their mates along with the search for Shizuka. Alucard was still on the search for Mokuba. Seto couldn't believe Shizuka was gone for two weeks. He couldn't eat, think, and sleep properly. His mind kept wondering about what happened to them. It was almost as if they didn't exist.

~:+:~

Shizuka felt her instincts kicked in. Something was in front of her and judging from the smell, it was rotten. She heard weeping.

"Hello?" Shizuka questioned.

"My love is dead," the girl answered.

"Excuse me, but who are you and who is dead?" Shizuka was worried as she crouched down.

"He's been dead for over fifteen years," she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Shizuka wouldn't be able to withstand if Seto died before her.

"It's all his fault!" the girl blamed on whoever this person is.

"Who's fault?" Shizuka was curious.

"King Gozaburo's fault for killing Mokuba!"

~:+:~

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Next chapter: VIX. Damaged II


	10. VIX

As always and forever, thank you readers and reviewers for your support. (^_^) Duke will get a girl. (^_^)

~:+:~

VIX. Damaged II

~:+:~

"So, all this time, Seto has been looking for Mokuba?" Rebecca was shocked to hear the whole story. Half raccoon, half human, Shizuka realized that all the slaves that Duke was taking care of were going to be half a creature. Shizuka was still not accustomed to it, but she knew she would have to live it with. Rebecca told Shizuka about the crazy scientist, before Tristan replace him, had a fetish for women who were half and half.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Mokuba meet?" Shizuka was curious to know.

This put a smile on Rebecca's face. It had been years since she told the others about how they met.

"One day, I was in the village, buying some food. A guy came up to me and introduced himself. I didn't understand why, but judging from the way he dressed, you can tell he had a high status. So, I pondered to myself why was he talking to a poor person? I looked around to see if maybe there was a girl with higher status, but there was no around. I asked him what drew him towards me, and he replied that his instincts kicked in. He wasn't sure why, but that they drew him towards me. The closer he got, the faster his instincts became."

"Then, what happened?"

"We got to know each other, until one day I was afraid of him. I wasn't sure how he was going to react when he would see me as a half creature, half human. He said for me not to be afraid and was willing to help me out. My feelings for him grew deeper, and every time I would see him, the distance between us would get bigger and bigger and bigger. He didn't like it, that when he would approach me, I would step back. Finally, he grabbed me and pull my cap off and saw the ears. Then, he noticed the back of the rags were moving, and he did the unexpected. He hugged me and said he was afraid of losing me. He accepted me for who I was despite the way I look," Rebecca smiled and touched her heart, and looked at Mokuba.

"All hell broke lose when his step-father found out. You wouldn't want to see the one you love die in front of you, do you?" Rebecca's eyes began to water, her smile disappeared.

Shizuka's heart broke in two, or what felt like it. She couldn't imagine Seto dying in her arms. Every time his back would be in agony, it felt like he was going to die at any moment. Unsure what the cause was, she knew that she had some sort of power to relieve his pain. Not understanding how, was the question that popped into her mind every time.

"How did you meet Seto?" Rebecca wanted to keep her mind out of despair.

Shizuka put a smile on her face.

~:+:~

Seto leaned back against his chair. He closed eyes and began to reminiscence the first time he met Shizuka. His instincts kicked in from afar. The closer he got, his instincts started to over power him. That's when he saw her being abused by some girls who happen to high ranks. His heart pounded when she was in a fetus position, trying to protect herself with her arms covering her head. It felt good to protect someone. He opened his eyes and looked to his bed. Feeling tired, he walked to his bed and got in the covers. Grabbing Shizuka's pillow, he hugged it and placed his head on it. Her scent on the pillow was barely noticeable.

"First Mokuba, now you. Where are both of you?" he asked before sleep took over.

~:+:~

Shizuka was in her chambers, lying on her bed. A big weight landed on her stomach covering her mouth. Caramel eyes wondered around trying to get an idea of what was so heavy on her. She felt her arms and legs being pulled as she began to struggle.

"I just fucking loathe you," Gozaburo said, as he covered her mouth, took the blade and slit her throat.

Screaming as much as possible, tears started to form from the sting of the cut. Her arms were let go, then pinned to the ground. Gozaburo licked his lips and got closer to her neck as he began to lick her dripping blood. He grabbed her long hair, and cut it so short, that it was up to her chin.

Duke came racing in, in his wolf form. He growled and barked as he grabbed Gozaburo's collar and threw him aside. Tristan came rushing in and noticed Shizuka struggling to breathe as she had both her hands on her neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

"She needs surgery immediately," Tristan said as the magical stretcher appeared out of nowhere. Tristan transformed to pick her up and place her on the stretcher as he told Shizuka to let go.

That's when Shizuka passed out.

~:+:~

A few months later...

Yuki and Yume were picking flowers deep within the woods. They gathering so many to make flower crowns for the girls that were just like them.

"Yuki, do you believe we will ever meet the tigers?" Yume asked just thinking about excited her.

"I don't know," Yuki was a bit anxious, but deep within her heart, she want to be set free from slavery.

~:+:~

Up in a tree, two tigers watched from distance. They never seen such creatures, but knew deep down they have found the 'ones'. They tails wagged excited to meet them. Marik had his eyes on the fruit girl. Bakura had his eyes on the lemon-lime girl. Marik was the first to climb down the tree and slowly approached thrm. Bakura jumped off, and softly landed with a thud. The girls' ears perked up and turned behind them. Both tigers crawled to them slowly as the girls slowly sat down, unsure of what to do.

"They are here," Yume whispered to Yuki.

"I didn't think we'd meet them so fast," Yuki whispered back as Yume shook her head in agreement.

The orange tiger grabbed Yuki's attention as the white tiger grabbed Yume's attention.

"How old are you?" Marik asked them.

"Seven years old," Yuki replied as the tigers both raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder how many people have told you that you don't look it," Bakura said.

"We get that a lot. Technically, we are 18 years old. It's complicated," Yume explained as she began to pet Bakura head. Bakura rested his head on her lap and placed a paw on her left thigh. She giggle, as his hair tickled her skin. Marik saw this, and wanted the same attention. Yuki smiled and did the same to him as he, too, rest his head and placed his paw on her right thigh.

"Even though we don't look it, we are twin sisters. We've been searching for you two," Yuki said as Marik looked up at her.

"We've been searching for you two as well. By the way, I'm confused as to what you meant by searching for us," Marik asked as Bakura looked up at Yume and wondered the same.

"Serenity Wheeler told us about both of you. She said she knew two tigers and how they were hard workers. She didn't give to much in detail, but we respect her privacy," Yume said as Marik and Bakura looked at each other.

"The problem is we have never met this Serenity Wheeler. So, how did she know about us?" Bakura wondered.

"Maybe she heard about you, but she said she has met both of you in person," Yuki said as Bakura and Marik stood up.

"I'm sorry to say, but we don't know who you're talking about. I'm sure-," Marik stopped and began to remember something.

"All this time we've been searching long and hard for a young lady name Shizuka," Bakura said as the girls stood up as well.

"We don't know Shizuka," Yuki said as Marik walked behind her, and crawled underneath her legs. She blushed, and realized that Marik wanted her on top of him like she was riding him.

Bakura did the same to Yume.

"Um...," they girls said unison unsure if it was a proper thing to do.

"We are fine with it. We want to take you home," Marik said.

"Wait. You can't. If Duke finds out that we are gone, he'll go searching for us. Please, sign the papers and set us free," Yume plead.

"You're slaves?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, we are," Yuki whispered in ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed of yourselves. We will both set you two girls free," Marik said as Yuki petted his head.

"Thank you," the girls said as Bakura and Marik nodded and ran.

~:+:~

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Next chapter: X. Conversation

"You never believed in Shizuka about she living in the royal palace?" Seto asked Mai.

"Not once. Who would bring a poor person to live in the royal palace? No one as seen this Imperial Seto Kaiba. The more she talked about Imperial Seto Kaiba, the more I became concerned. I was afraid that she was living in a fantasy world that there were times I told her to seek a doctor, but she didn't have the money," Mai replied.


End file.
